


The spider

by Angelawrk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 23:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16050998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelawrk/pseuds/Angelawrk
Summary: Harry comes to the rescue of a panicking Malfoy.(if you're as afraid of spiders as Ron (and me) beware, I don't want you to be traumatised. (ok I might be slightly dramatic but still, it's about a spider))





	The spider

**Author's Note:**

> I spent the last hour trying to get a HUGE spider out of my flat, I'm still trying to regain my composure and I definitely CAN'T sleep now so this came up<  
> Draco is literally me here, it's terrible as always, but well I'm posting it anyway

 The thing is enormous, black and looming over Draco, comparable to a demon ready to eat him alive from its place on the ceiling.  
He shrieks before running at the other side of his living room, as far as he could be from the monster he just has seen. He tries to catch a chair with his foot and climbs on it, because the nasty thing might proceed to crawl on the floor towards him, and he has no intention of being on its way. Then he Accio a broom, in case the thing tries to attack him and he needs to defend himself.  
  
He is both glad and woeful he lives alone, for he knows he must look ridiculous so it's a good thing no one is here to see it, but living with someone would mean he could have asked them to get rid of that monster for him.  
  
He sighs loudly, trying to calm himself down and come up with A Plan. Of course, he can hex the thing, but it wouldn't disappear. He couldn't live with it in his flat, even if it was dead.  
  
So he tries some other things.  
  
He turns on all the lights of the room, hoping it would be afraid and would creep out the open window by itself.  
  
It doesn't work. The thing is still here, but its giant legs pair up somehow. It seems like it has four thick legs instead of eight and appears even bigger. The light on the ceiling reflects on its hairy figure, and even from the other side of the room Draco can make out its eyes, and he is now certain the Behemoth is ready to devour him.  
  
Draco isn't pleased.  
  
He turns off all the lights, hoping for the thing to be tempted to go back from where it came. The flat is only lighted by a dim Lumos he casts, and as the Lumos reflects on the beast this time it glows in a weird shade of green.  
  
Draco turns the lights on ten seconds later, because he realises that maybe the thing will go in the wrong direction and he definitely doesn't want that to happen.  
  
He gets back to his place on the chair, walking backwards, so he keeps the demon in sight. Draco isn't sure spider can hear sounds the same way he does, but as soon as his leg hits the chair the filthy thing on the celling has eight legs again and is crawling on the wall near him. It moves way faster than Draco expected, so he shrieks again, runs again and panics again.  
  
Still shaking from the fright he had, he decides to ask someone's help. And when you have a huge monster in your living room, or any other problem in any room of your house for that matter, Harry Potter is the person to reach.  
  
He had an argument with Potter a few days ago, because they are Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter and that's what they do, but he hopes that Potter and his hero complex will help him anyway. Draco hates behaving like a damsel in distress but it's still better than being eaten by a monster.  
  
He takes a deep breath and moves backwards again, slowly heading to the fireplace, this time making sure he doesn't bump into something on his way. He doesn't want the demon to move again.  
  
He firecalls Potter, going straight to the point, panic clear in his voice, "Potter, emergency, come here." He isn't proud of his lose of composure, but he can't see the thing while he has his head in the fireplace, obviously, and he doesn't like it at all.  
  
Famous Harry Potter is in his living room thirty seconds later. Draco doesn't understand how it is possible considering you don't have to do much while travelling by Floo Powder, but he is panting as he tumbles out of the fireplace, his wand at the ready in a quarter of a second.

"What happened? What's the matter?" Potter demands hastily and whips his head around clearly expecting someone to hex him.  
  
" _This_ happened. " Draco doesn't look at Potter but he points to the beast on the far wall.

"This is why you called me?" Potter asks positively bewildered.  
  
"Yeah, Potter," Draco feels less panicked now he isn't alone, but not totally either. His back is pressed against a wall and he still doesn't look at Potter. He stares at the monster. "Surely your friends will be delighted to hear about how I panicked at the sight of a spider, and I had no other choices but to call you. This is clearly a win-win situation, so please get this thing out of my flat and you're free to leave."  
  
Potter doesn't reply. He moves towards the spider, grabbing a newspaper as he passes the coffee table.  
  
In less than two minutes the monster is outside and Draco is happy he can breathe normally again. Potter turns away from the window and Draco finally looks at him.  
  
"Next time, if you call because of a spider, tell me."  
  
"There was a monster in my living room, I had no time to spare on details."  
  
Harry looks annoyed now, "Still, you could have said something. I was worried about you for a moment here." He utters as he goes back to the fireplace.  
  
Draco frowns, "Wait, what?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"Considering what I think I've heard I'm not sure I actually heard right."  
  
Potter sighs, "I know you know I care about you Malfoy. Don't make it more complicated than it is already."  
  
"What's complicated?" Draco frowns, slightly confused.  
  
"You... I... I cannot not care about you. I can't pretend I don't like you. I just... Forget it, I'm going home." He makes a move to leave, but Draco grabs his arm.  
  
"If must know, I care about you too." Draco says.  
  
They are standing very close to each other, and Draco is very glad there was a spider on his celling when Harry kisses him.  
  
He forgets about the spider altogether about twelve seconds later.


End file.
